monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Winda Wendigo
"How about you take a look in the mirror, furball?" -Telling Toralei to look in the mirror when she wakes up from her catnap and starts insulting the ghouls. '''Winda Wendigo '''is the daughter of the Wendigo. Monster Parent A Wendigo is an unusual creature from Yukon myths, half phantom, half beast, embodying the dangers of Winter in the flesh. An elemental spirit of the wind and cold, it moves through the woods with preternatural stealth and speed, leaving hauntingly scorched trails of distantly spaced footprints in the snow. It's attributed various powers, including flight, invisibility, the projection of illusions, and a keen tracking sense for its prey - typically unwary travellers, especially young and foolhardy ones.The most common origin for a Wendigo is the consumption of human flesh during a harsh winter; this awakens a feral hunger that gradually transforms one into the monster. Intentional association with fell powers ('bad medicine') can also achieve the same result. Background When Winda was young, she used to stay at 'home' at night while her parents went out to hunt for victims (humans). Winda would always wake up in the middle of night to the sound of the heavy and strong footsteps coming in the house. It would always be her parents holding a bunch of flesh. But because Winda's parents didn't want their daughter to become savages like them, they would always bring some food to feed on from animals. When Winda grew up at the age of 12, her parents started teaching her slowly how to hunt down animals. But then they heard that there would be strong hunters that would be in the forest they would be in hunting down for dangerous creatures like them (Wendigos). So Winda's family moved to a safer and new area in a forest that was outside a village. Again, Winda's parents went out at night for hunting. Sometimes during the day, they would spot humans transpassing in the forest, so they went and kill them. After a few years, Winda finally turned 14. She was send to a high school for people like her, Savage High. It was find there but Winda knew deep inside that there was another school waiting for her. So, her parents was teaching her more of hunting down animals. After one year, Winda turned 15 and she started hunting down animals after school. Over the summer, Winda's family took themselves on an adventure to explore the world. When summer was almost done, Winda was hunting down for rabbits in a forest which was right beside her family's house, her parents came out of the house with wonderful news. They told Winda that she'll be going to a new high school, Monster High. Winda then attended Monster High when the summer was over, and started her new life there. Personality Winda is a really nice, sweet and caring ghoul. She's a big wilderness and nature fan. She's really enjoys exploring new places. Winda is helpful and stands up for herself and her friends. She hates bullies and hate, something that she wants to prevent. She's confident and always keeps her head held high. She's fierce, friendly, but she must hide herself from animal hunters and is often a little frightened by them, as they are on the hunt for animals. She's honest and loyal, too. She can be cunning and sneaky sometimes and she's good at strategy, hiding and she's good at keeping secrets. Winda can be a little mean towards people who are mean to her. She means no harm but most normies run off screaming once they see her. She can be shy sometimes but that's very rare and she's often very outspoken and she's very social because of her kindness and sweetness towards people. She pays attention to people who need help and care alot and she's very good in nature and knows lots about survival and wilderness. Winda's a really great friend. Appearance Winda has light orange hair and light bluish-greyish eyes. She has white pale skin and she's the height of Lagoona Blue. Basic Winda's hair is left loose and the bottom of her bangs is braided and clipped back with the rest of the bangs. She wears a jade green long sleeved shirt and on top of it is a fur jacket. She wears a light brown skirt with a belts that is made out of leaves. She wears beige boot-wedges and the wedges are pale black and at the top of the boots is black fur. And she wears brown fur arm-warmers. She puts on jade green lipstick and lightish brown eye-shadow. The Beast (Power Ghouls) TBA Sleeping Wendigo (Scary Tales) TBA Dead Tired Winda's hair is into a bun and her bangs are straightened, covering her forehead. She wears a jade green T-Shirt and the sleeves are brown fur, on the shirt is a printed drawing of lips with fangs, at the bottom of the shirt it looks like as if it was ripped. Her pants are beige and at the top it's pale black. She wears those monster-like slipper heels which has fangs at their mouth, and the monsters are brown. 13 Wishes TBA Christmas Outfit (Mandiga's Contest) Winda's hair is made into a side curled ponytail and her bangs are held back. She wears a bright red strapless dress with a green strape, a green bow at the right bottom corner, and white fur at the bottom. She has bright red boots with white fur on top and green wedges. Her outfit also consists white furred arm-warmers, black leather gloves, a green choker with a bell, a green arm-bracelet with two white furred puffballs, a green hair bow, a star hairclip, glittery light ice blue earrings, and a red christmas hat. And her make-up consists green eyeshadow on top and light green eyeshadow below, and cherry red lipstick. Music Festival TBA Relationships Family Winda lives with her parents in a forest but they moved to a very big tree house when Winda attended Monster High. She is an only child. Friends Frankie Stein, Maddie Labs, Adriana Reaper and Jesssica Gorgon are Winda's beast friends. She is good friends with Whitney West and Alice Liddell. Enemies Nefera de Nile, Toralei Stripe, and the Werecat Twins are Winda's enemies. Manny Taur shows a dislike towards Winda, too. Romance Jackson Jekyll has a small crush on Winda but Heath Burns keeps flirting with her at the same time. She is single and doesn't show a crush towards anyone. Gallery Img102.jpg|With Aurora Frost and Alice Liddell (made by AliceMadnessReturns1!) Photo.jpg|Christmas Outfit (2013) (For Mandiga's Contest) IMG 1594.jpg|Hand-drawn by Solarius Balasar Clawsmas Comp.png|Winda on the sleigh with Minnie and other ghouls (Made by Mandiga as a prize for everyone for her contest) Quotes ''"Oh my ghoul! Scaris!?" ''Fangirling about going to Scaris with the rest of the ghouls. ''"Hey! Stop picking on him, Manny! Unless you want me to beat you up..." ''Scaring off Manny Taur to stop bullying Jackson Jekyll before she meets him for the first time. ''"Of course I'm coming! I have nothing else to do over the summer and I'm be more than glad to spend my fun with you guys!" ''Telling Lagoona and the ghouls that she's going to the Great Barrier Reef with them. Trivia *The name "Winda" means "hunt", similar to what wendigos do. *She gets very hyper when she's eating after she's very hungry. *She's a fast runner. *She keeps track with Hockey, she went to watch it in person three times and still watches them on the television, she is saving up money to get tickets again. *Her favorite season is Winter. *Her favorite holiday is Halloween and April Fools Day. *She can climb trees very quickly. *Her head-mold is excatly like Peyton List's head-mold. *She is always seen wearing jade green nail-polish at school. *Her family owns a resturant called Hungry and Kisses. *Her theme song is Roar by Katy Perry. Category:Wendigo Category:Original Characters Category:Cryptids Category:Canadian Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Females